


Light

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Tōshirō Hitsugaya winced as the first morning rays came through his window; it wasn't light which he minded, it was the prospect of another day it brought which made him feel depressed.

_'No doubt Matsumoto will slack off on paperwork again…'_

 

Quietly and swiftly he changed out of his nightclothes and put on his Shiakushou; although he felt no difference comfort wise. They were equally matched.

_'No wonder why I don't care about whether I sleep in my Shiakushou or nightclothes, they feel the same.'_

 

Tōshirō dragged himself to the Squad's courtyard; he really didn't like the idea of filling out paperwork all day again; especially because his Lieutenant thought it would be a good idea to go out drinking the night before.

_'That means she won't turn up till 2pm, its 6am now.'_ Hitsugaya pondered. _'That's eight hours of work, Matsumoto will waltz in, probably do an hour of work, which is usually about 13 page and then she'll sleep for another four…'_ Hitsugaya stopped thinking; he didn't want to even comprehend the amount of work he would have.

Before all that he had to brief the Squad; this was something Yamamoto decided to come up with. Once a week the Captain of each Squad would have to brief their Squad on recent happenstances in the Seireitei or any tasks which they required the Squad to do, also any training days the Squad may have coming up.

Hitsugaya gave his brief to the Squad; everyone looked to him and took in the information he gave them. They certainly respected him and found him easy to get along with for he didn't have favourites and treated everyone with the same amount of respect if they were willing to give him the same amount of respect in return.

'…and next week on Thursday, the Squad will have a training day. We shall meet here at 8 'o' Clock in the morning and set out for the World of the Living at half past eight. Do your best to be on time. I shall explain more on the day. Squad dismissed.'

With that the Squad dispersed to go and do their own thing; whether that be working or slacking off.

Hitsugaya peered round; no sight of his busty red-headed Lieutenant.

'Honestly….' He breathed as he shielded his eyes from the harsh light of day.

 

After the briefing, Hitsugaya made his way to the office, he entered the office; made himself a cup of green tea and plopped himself on the seat at the desk and began the tedious job of signing the paperwork and then filing it. It didn't take him long the curtains in the office were shut, he didn't mind; the light of day would hurt his eyes a lot me than the dim would.

Many hours passed and Hitsugaya wasn't even half way through the paperwork. It didn't help that he had took on Squad 5's paperwork either so it was double the amount he would usually have (and that was a lot).

 

Then he heard it.

Footsteps thudding against the wooden floor to the office.

She certainly took her sweet time.

Wait for it…

 

'Captain!' A cheery voice rang out.

'MATSUMOTO!' Hitsugaya barked back as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her. 'It's 2 'o' Clock in the afternoon and you didn't even turn up for the morning briefing! What have you got to say for yourself?'

'I was tired…' Matsumoto groaned. 'Hm? Captain, why do you have the curtains closed?'

'Stop evading the question, and to answers yours; the curtains were already closed when I got here.'

'Then why didn't you open them?'

'I didn't want to.'

'Oh Captain! You can't sit in the dark all the time you know!' Matsumoto lightly stepped over to the curtains, Hitsugaya knew what she was about to do; his eyes widened and he hollered.

'Matsumoto! Be gentle-! Argh!'

Matsumoto had opened the curtains in such a fast motion that as soon as the rays of sunlight hit the room Hitsugaya had fallen on the floor covered his eyes.

Matsumoto peered over at him and bounded over to the other set of curtains.

'Matsumoto, wait!'

 

Too late.

She had opened them.

Half blinding Hitsugaya in the process.

 

Hitsugaya held his head in pain as the overwhelming light gave him an almighty headache. Matsumoto looked over at her now crumpled Captain and crouched beside him.

'You're not having a good day are you?'

'Like hell I am!'

Matsumoto sighed and went to close the curtains again.

'And here I thought light is good for you.' She pouted.

'It is, but not when you're tired…' Hitsugaya growled.

With that he stood back up and went over to his desk; filling out the papers as if nothing had happened. Matsumoto smiled slightly.

'I have a vampiric Captain… afraid of the light and almost melts in it… guess that's what you get for having an ice based Zanpakutou.'

'Just be quiet and fill out the paperwork.' Hitsugaya mumbled.

Matsumoto had no other choice but to comply; although she wasn't going to let this be a boring shift.

'Before you even think about pranking me.' Hitsugaya warned.

_'Oh crap… he knew…'  
_  
'Make sure it doesn't involve the light.' He looked up and smirked at his Lieutenant who looked flabbergasted.

_'That little devil.'_ Matsumoto thought to herself, humouring herself slightly.

'I do hate the light…'

With that the rest of the shift was filled with Matsumoto pranking her Captain at every given chance and not once were the curtains opened to let in the light. Just like Hitsugaya had ordered.


End file.
